Love is a Battlefield
by Charys of the shadows
Summary: Sequel to 'Centerfold' it has been two months since that fateful night, will the pair ever be able to stop the ache in thier hearts? Kigo


AN: this is a Sequel to my short story 'Centerfold', I highly recoomend reading that for background before you read this.

Disclaimer don't own Kim Possible or the song performed by Pat Benatar. No copyright infringement intended.

**Song words**

'_Thoughts'_

Kim greeted Ron with the usual kiss but again her heart called out to another as their lips touched. It had been two months since the night she choose him but still her heart ached. Kim knew there was nothing with Shego, the note that still sat on her desk attested to that. But every time her eyes close those alluring, intense, forest green eyes of Shego's stared out from that picture battling Kim's will. Kim wasn't stupid she knew she couldn't demand her heart to forget but all she wanted was the battle inside to end.

Kim tried to hide her sadness from her family and boyfriend but they were too in tune to her emotions, Ron was worrying believed himself to be the cause of her pain and he knew if Kim did not tell him what was wrong soon he would have to ask himself. "Hey KP, you up for Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

Kim quickly linked her arm with his, "Always." She answered cheerfully although Ron could see that her smile was strained, oh he missed the old smile of Kim's which would just light up her face.

Ron ordered their usual as Kim sat down in their booth, _'Damn it why can't you leave me alone Shego! Why do I have do fight every minute of the day. Every minute just makes it worse'_

Ron noticed the frown on his girlfriends face as he brought their order to the booth, he knew he had to ask what was wrong but it was so painful to know that Kim hadn't confided in him even though they were meant to be closer than before. It scared him to think this might have to end. Ron put the tray down gently and slid into the both opposite Kim and sighed, not lunging at the food like he usually did.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Kim her frown becoming one of worry.

"Kim, I think I should be asking that question, not you. You've be really closed off recently and you look so sad when you think no one can see you. What is wrong, what have I done?"

Kim's eyes widened, "Oh Ron, it isn't you. You have done nothing wrong."

Ron reached over and put his hand over Kim's and squeezed slightly, "Then why do you never smile when you're around me?"

Kim's eyes began to water, "I, I, I don't love you Ron. I want to give you what you want, you're always there for me and you're my best friend but this doesn't make me happy. I don't think anyone apart from someone who hates me could make me happy." Kim was sobbing now.

Ron pulled his hand away and said quietly, "This is about Shego isn't it?" Kim looked up though her tears, surprised, "Oh, come on Kim, do you think I couldn't see that picture on you desk and that the fact that she hasn't shown up since she escaped makes you more upset then I've ever seen you." Ron got up to leave.

"No! Don't leave me." Pleaded Kim.

Ron sighed again, "All I wanted was you to be happy, and I hoped I could be the source of that happiness for you but I'm not. I want you to be free to find Shego but I can't support it, not now anyway, I need to think" With that surprisingly mature speech Ron left, looking back once to blow Kim one last kiss.

Kim could stay in Bueno Nacho but she didn't want to go home in the state she was in so she went to her place that she had found when she was little a small clearing in the Middleton woods, she had always found the constant sounds of the woods around her comforting and today was no exception, although the ache in her heart remained. Kim wept, she wept for what she had lost with Ron and she wept for what could never be, no matter how much she wanted it.

Shego

Not a night had gone by in two months where she hadn't dreamt of Kim and instead of fading with time the aching in her heart only got worse. Shego tried to get rid of her heart ache by pursing any women that caught her eye and though she usually got want she wanted from them she couldn't bear to look at them after because of the shame she felt for betraying her Kimmie, _'My Kimmie? She was never mine, always Ron's and how can I be betraying her if we're not together?'_ Shego had been keeping a low profile since seeing Kim in that club, she kept the stealing to minor break in's and made sure never to set off alarms like she used to after all she didn't want a certain hero turn up and try and stop her.

Each night as Shego held a different woman in her arms she thought of the way had moved against her in their last dance, how Kim's lips felt pressed against hers in that last stolen kiss, nothing could compare in Shego's mind but Shego knew it could never happen after what she had said in that letter and she wouldn't hurt the happiness she was pretty sure Kim had found with Ron.

Shego had never believed in the supernatural despite the strange origins of her powers but when she felt the ache I her heart suddenly triple she knew something was wrong with Kim and that she should find her.

It took Shego 3 hours to reach Middleton woods, where she instinctually knew Kim was. From their time together before Shego knew Kim came here to be alone or to vent. It surprised Shego she had actually retained the information Kim shared with her, Shego knew she didn't usually listen to people but it was always different with Kim. Kim's voice kept her attention and made Shego ask questions just to hear more of that voice. Shego didn't want to find Kim, she was fighting her heart every step but unlike usual the heart won.

All of a sudden the voice so familiar to Shego, came to her eyes although she could hear so many conflicting battling sounds and feelings in that one cry. Shego's heart willed her legs to go faster towards the source of that cry, towards the cure of it's ache but Shego's heart almost broke when she saw Kim in that clearing. Tears were running down Kim's cheeks as she cried, the battle Shego could hear in Kim's cry matched Shego's own battle. Shego watched as Kim started to hit a tree its bark cracking from the force Kim exerted in her punches. She watched as small rivulet's of blood ran down from Kim's knuckles.

Kim

'_WHY! Why did I have to love her?" _Kim asked herself every time she hit the tree. She could hear her own cry's echoing in the wood as she felt the skin on her knuckles break and the warmth of her blood running down the back of her hand. Kim went to throw another punch at the tree and was surprised to feel her hands get caught before they could hit the tree; she heard a familiar voice say to her, "Please stop, I don't want you to hurt anymore."

**We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield  
**

Kim's eyes rose to meet those that had been haunting her for the past two months, "Get away from me!" Shouted Kim her voice still raw from her animal-like cries.

Intense forest green eyes drilled into Kim, "No, every time you hit that tree, I felt it. How can I leave the only thing that can hurt me like this but still make my soul feel whole? I can't leave you again, not when just holding your hands in mine helps with the ache I feel inside." Shego's voice rang with honesty as she spoke.

Kim ripped her hands away from Shego's then started to hit Shego in the chest as she spoke, "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you stop him? Why didn't you fight for me?"

Shego cupped Kim's cheeks as the thumping on her chest eased, her thumbs stoked away some tears as she whispered, "I didn't know, I'm so sorry and you didn't want me and I couldn't fight you. If you want me I want to stay with you and always fight for you, with you. I love you."

After what seemed to be forever to Shego, Kim's arms slowly wrapped around her form, "I don't want to battle this on my own anymore. But how can this work?" asked Kim.

**  
You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side  
**

Shego thought for a while before answering, "By letting it go on its own. No asking each to change sides, no making promises that we can't keep and helping each other with the battles inside ourselves."

The woods seemed to silence in awe as their breaths mingled and the pairs lips met in a sweet meeting of love. Both of the girls wanted the moment to last forever but when they finally had to pull away, both were breathless and Shego smiled, "I fill fight for us as long as I can unless you ask me to go."

Kim brushed Shego's cheek in a gesture of affection, "No promises remember and I don't think anyone would dare stop us and will I never tell you leave again." Kim then pulled Shego towards her again for another electrifying kiss.

**  
We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield**

AN: I know I didn't use the whole song but this part fit more with the story. What do you think good or bad for a sequel to centerfold? Tell me your thoughts on this in a review.

Charys xXx


End file.
